This invention relates to an apparatus for removing covers from jars, particularly from jars which are packed with a product under vacuum.
Many food products are packed in jars under vacuum which are covered with a screw-on top. Oftentimes it is difficult for a person of average strength to manually remove the cover. Thus, the use of a tool is necessitated which may permanently bend the top so that it cannot be replaced tightly after a portion of the food product has been removed from the jar. This may lead to undesirable contamination of the unused product remaining in the jar.
It is an object of this invention to provide a manually operated apparatus for opening screw-on covers on jars or bottles.
Further objects of this invention will become evident in view of the following detailed disclosure.